


Sunny x Abbi Side Story: Part 3 of 3

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Abbi [6]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fetish Medley, Humiliation, Sex, Submission, Tentacles, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Sunny's dream about the slime girls reaches a (Bad?) End.
Relationships: Sunny/Slime Girls (OMORI)
Series: Sunny x Abbi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sunny x Abbi Side Story: Part 3 of 3

>Looking down desperately, he was dismayed to see Molly trying and failing to conceal her laughter. He didn't understand. Her kindness towards him and put him so at ease... was that all a ruse?

>Suddenly, Marina's tentacles looped around Sunny's shoulder and under-arm, then reached down to hook his knees and hoist them upwards.  
>This resulted in Sunny's body being forced into the most embarrassing pose imaginable, as his legs were pulled up and outwards to expose him completely.  
>Finally, Marina carried Sunny over close to her sisters, before she sat down on the ground with them, and lowered Sunny to rest in her lap, exposed towards Molly and Medusa as he was trapped in this awful pose.  
>Medusa seemed unperturbed, although she still looked over Sunny's exposed body thoroughly.  
>Eventually she commented, "Marina doll, you really do have no subtlety at all..."  
>Molly, however, was lost to fits of laughter, as she tried in vain to hide her mouth behind her tentacle.  
>Eventually, she caught her breath enough to remark, "Oh you poor thing..." to Sunny, and Sunny, in spite of himself, desperately hoped that her sympathy was sincere...

>The sisters were now sitting on the ground with all attention focused on Sunny.  
>Bound in Marina's lap with his back to her, she was able to whisper directly into his ear.  
>"Do you not like being exposed like this? Is it embarrassing having Molly see your little pecker? Do you understand why? You're suffering right now because of your dignity."  
>She continued, "If you can give that up... You'll feel nothing but liberation and excitement at being exposed like this in front of beautiful women. Doesn't that sound great? Don't you want that?"  
>Her tone took on a hard edge, "Well guess what? It doesn't matter what you want. Its happening and you're going to thank me for it, brat."  
>Marina addressed her sisters now, "Since this animal is such a simple creature, it only requires the simplest methods to train it..."  
>As she spoke, one of Marina's tentacles again wrapped itself loosely around Sunny's throat,  
>Meanwhile, another tentacle reached from beneath and gently placed its flared end-part over Sunny's sensitive testicles.  
>The movement made Sunny instinctively try to bring his legs together to protect himself, but that wasn't even close to possible, and he simple squirmed a bit where he hung exposed.

>Marina laughed at his squirming, "Kikikiki, See!? I barely even touched him with his "reward tentacle" and he's already trying to grind his little cock into it!"  
>Sunny tried to vehemently deny this, but only managed a "No! I-*GK-*", before the tentacle around his throat silenced him.  
>This was awful. He could feel his entire body heating up as the embarrassment pressed down on him like a weight.  
>It didn't help things that he wasn't able to stop himself from squirming, either.  
>Now with the sisters sitting much closer, Sunny could watch their eyes in detail as they roved up and down his body, narrowing in amusement at his every twitch.  
>And then the worst happened. Without even being able to say a word, and feeling like he was about to pass out from this swirl of emotions, his cock began to stiffen.  
>Sunny could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he squirmed helplessly in Marina's tight grip, unable to even cover himself.  
>Finally, as the tears forced themselves out of his squinting eyes, Sunny gave up, letting himself hang limply in Marina's grip and staring at the ground in front of him.  
>In response, Marina pulled him closer, nestling the back of his head between her breasts as she whispered, "There... that's the spirit..."

>Contrary to Marina's praise, Sunny felt as if his soul had left his body.  
>Marina chuckled a little bit, then told him, "I hadn't asked this yet, but I guess I can ask now:"  
>Then she leaned down to his ear to whisper, "Are you gonna be a good little boy for me?"  
>Sunny didn't feel a shudder or a thrill at these words as he had before. All he could feel was the gentle, soul-crushing weight of embarrassment that made his whole body feel numb.  
>Eyes unfocused, and his face showing no expression, he quietly replied, "Okay."  
>Marina smiled widely behind Sunny's back, as she followed up, "Hmmm... What was it Medusa was having you say?"  
>Sunny didn't have to think about it, and didn't hesitate. He simply replied in the same deadpan, "Yes, Mistress."  
>The tentacle that marina now held in place over Sunny's testicles now moved.  
>Moving up, it wrapped his cock a couple of times before wrapping the flared end around his cock-head, then it gently and very VERY slowly began to stroke him.

>As deflated as Sunny may have felt, as dejected and destroyed as he was to be in this shameful situation, he couldn't deny the pleasure he felt from Marina's tentacle.  
>He squirmed more vigorously than ever, crying out with a girlish "AH!" as Marina stimulated him, before trying to crane his neck to look at Marina and desperately whimper, "Please..."  
>The stroking of his cock slowed and then stopped, and for a moment, Sunny's frustration became more powerful than his embarrassment.  
>Marina seemed to sense this, saying, "That's all you get for now, brat."  
>Sunny concentrated on calming his breathing. She was wrong. He definitely didn't want her to keep going.  
>Marina then addressed her sisters, "I think its time to play The Truth Game. I think that'll help this little shit calm down."

>She now looked down at Sunny, "Do you know how to play The Truth Game?", and Sunny, still squirming and cringing in his nudity, looked up and quickly shook his head.  
>Marina smiled at him almost kindly, "Well, its simple enough that even a moron like you can play. Its just like 'Truth or Dare', except that there are no dares, and if you don't tell the truth, I'll strangle you."  
>Sunny didn't like the sound of this game, but was too downtrodden to attempt to protest any more.  
>Marina continued, "Oh, don't look so sad. Cuz guess what? Just for you, this game's gonna be super-easy!"  
>Sunny didn't want to be strangled, so he was paying cursory attention to what Marina was saying.  
>"Since *I* already know everything about you that matters, and you're probably too much of a retard to tell the truth about yourself, I'm just gonna tell you what to say. Simple, right?"  
>Sunny blinked as he considered this. How was this at all like "Truth or Dare"?

>Marina loudly declared, "Okay! Here we go!" before leaning in to whisper in Sunny's ear once again.  
>"Now this is what you're going to say. I'll say it twice, and you'll repeat after me the second time..."  
>Marina began to whisper the "truth" that she was going to have Sunny say.  
>As he listened, first Sunny's eyes went wide, then his brow furrowed, then he began to breath quickly in and out through his nose.  
>There was no possible way he could say this.  
>As Marina finished, Sunny turned to her, shaking his head and said, "No-" Before the tentacle at his throat cut him off.  
>This time, the tentacle didn't simply release him after a single strong squeeze.  
>While not quite tight enough to cut off his breathing entirely, the tentacle was tight enough to make Sunny panic, as he was still completely bound and couldn't struggle.  
>As Sunny shook in his bindings, renewed tears streaming down his face, Marina again whispered in his ear,  
>"I think you should go ahead and just drop the word 'No' from your vocabulary."

>Marina's tentacle gave another quick squeeze before releasing, and Sunny desperately took in several deep breaths.  
>Hanging his head as he tried to compose himself, Sunny was greeted by the sight of his own penis pointing back up at his face, which drove home the layers of humiliation he was feeling.  
>Looking up at Medusa and Molly in front of him, he saw that Medusa wore an expression of vicarious satisfaction, while Molly regarded him with an open, earnest look.  
>Sunny was drawn in by Molly's concerned expression as she slowly smiled at him.  
>She reached out with her tentacle to stroke his tear-streaked face, then softly told him, "It's okay... You don't have to be embarrassed."  
>Emotions warred on Sunny's face in response to this. Did she not knew that he didn't want any of this? How could she not? She'd been the one who promised that they could stop any time.  
>Yet... Sunny couldn't help but still think of Molly as his lifeline amid all these bizarre games.  
>He began to think of her words as a blessing, telling him that everything was okay, and that she wasn't rejecting him, in spite of his intense shame.  
>But his lip quivered as he remembered the things Marina was insisting that he say...

>Marina then pulled Sunny close again, and whispered his instructions,  
>"Now I'm gonna say this a little piece at a time so you can repeat it perfectly." Then she gave him a warning,  
>"Now if you don't tell my sisters the truth about yourself, I'm going to assume its because you couldn't hear me..."  
>Her whisper lowered into a terrifying growl, "...And I will bite your entire fucking ear off so I can remember which one doesn't work."  
>She emphasized her point by nibbling just a tiny bit on his earlobe, which reminded Sunny that her teeth were in fact very sharp as he flinched.  
>"Now let's begin"  
>As Marina leaned in to whisper her awful "truth" for him to repeat, Sunny wanted to look down, but couldn't help but have his gaze drawn to the sisters in front of him to see their reactions.

>Marina began whispering, and Sunny repeated, "The truth about myself is..."  
>The tentacle around Sunny's cock then gently stroked him once as reward for his obedience, drawing a shuddering gasp before he could continue.  
>"That I am a lowly, stupid animal..."  
>Marina stroked him again. Already the mix of shame and pleasure was making Sunny dizzy.  
>"I only think using my tiny cock..."  
>She stroked him again, and in spite of everything, the positive reinforcement was making it easier to continue.  
>"...and ever since I arrived here...-Ah~!"  
>Sunny was breathing hard and trying to focus on the words, but Marina's slow stroking was overwhelming  
>"...all I've wanted was for my beautiful mistresses to touch my tiny cock!"  
>Sunny's eyes glazed over as his obedience was becoming increasingly automatic.  
>"I'd do anything for anybody if they'd just touch my cock..."  
>The feeling of shame was slowly fading from Sunny's mind.  
>"I'd gladly be a slave to anyone who would touch my cock..."  
>The shame was slowly replaced by a warm, dizzy numbness, like his brain was being stuffed with cotton.  
>"I want to be a slave to Miss Marina, Molly, and Medusa..."  
>Sunny repeating these words as they were whispered to him had become so automatic, it truly began to feel like they were his own words.  
>"Please, mistresses... I beg you... Make me your slave and do anything you want with me..."  
>Sunny had begun to squirm again, as he desperately attempted to thrust his hips into Marina's "Reward tentacle".  
>"I'm not... a person... I'm just... a thing... for you... to... oh... oh... AH~!"  
>Then, as Sunny displayed himself shamelessly, and debased himself verbally, he orgasmed pathetically.

>Fortunately (or unfortunately), Sunny had enough experience with lewd dreams at this point that he no longer collapsed Headspace and woke himself just from dreaming about an orgasm.  
>Sunny's cock had been pointed almost straight up as Marina ruthlessly worked him with her tentacle.  
>The first spurt made it all the way to Sunny's forehead, leaving a trail of semen that ran from his left eyebrow down past his cheek.  
>The subsequent spurts landed on his chest and stomach as his orgasm tapered off.  
>At this point, Marina slowly released Sunny, laying him back onto the chamber floor as she stood up.  
>Mostly because he didn't think to move, Sunny continued to hold almost the same pose, with his legs spread, now looking like a puppy begging for a belly rub (while covered in his own semen).  
>Marina's sisters followed suit and rose, as they now all stood above him, looking down in various states of amusement.  
>Marina smiled proudly at her handiwork as Medusa and Molly quietly chuckled behind their hands/tentacles.

>Finally, Molly crouched down. Sunny was still completely lost in his shameful afterglow as she favored him with a warm smile.  
>Using her arm-tentacle, she wiped the drop of semen from his forehead and licked it up.  
>Then, never breaking eye-contact, she spoke, apparently to Marina, saying, "I want my turn with him."  
>Marina turned to walk away, calling back, "Knock yourself out." as she waved a tentacle over her shoulder.  
>Medusa smiled at this, favoring Sunny with an affectionate look as she said, "You kids have fun~", and departed.  
>Left alone together, Sunny didn't know what to say to Molly after everything that just happened.  
>Absently, he mumbled, "Miss Molly...", and trailed off.  
>She again reached down to his face, this time wiping a bit of semen from his cheek, and again licking it from her tentacle, before leaning forward a little and gently suggesting, "How about we get you cleaned up?"  
>Sunny nodded weakly, and Molly gently collected him from the floor and carried him as he suddenly felt very sleepy.

>When Sunny woke, he was again laying on Molly's lounge chair, and Molly sat beside where he lay, wiping him with a towel.  
>He groggily moaned, "Miss Molly..." as he recognized her.  
>Seeing that he was awake, Molly gave him a wide, affectionate smile and reached to stroke his cheek, gently greeting, "Hey, there you are, darling."  
>Setting aside the towel she was holding, she leaned forward to ask, "So did you enjoy yourself?"  
>Then, everything that happened came rushing back to Sunny at once.  
>All the terrible pain, the unbearable embarrassment, the heart-rending submission, and all the pleasure that came with each.  
>Sunny was at a loss as to how to answer Molly's question, and after thinking a while, replied with the question that had been burning in his mind for a while.  
>"Miss Molly... You told me we could stop any time I wanted..."

>Molly sighed a little, then grasped Sunny's hand in both her tentacles before giving him a look that almost audibly begged for understanding.  
>She grimaced slightly as she quietly admitted, "Yes, darling, I did say that..."  
>Her posture and expression never faltered as she continued, "...And when I told you that, I was lying."  
>Sunny was shocked by the brazenness of this admission, and he desperately pleaded, "But... Why!?"  
>Molly's face showed nothing but pure affection as she explained, "Because darling... My sisters and I... We're predators."  
>"And you...", She gave Sunny a doting look as she poked his nose with the tip of her tentacle, "...are prey."  
>Sunny's eyes widened as he didn't know what to make of this declaration.  
>Then quietly, nervously, he asked, "Are... are you gonna eat me?"  
>Molly seemed amused by the question, "No! No no no..." before turning thoughtful, "...well..."  
>Sunny's eyes widened further.  
>Rolling her eyes a bit, Molly continued, "...One might say that we're going to 'eat you alive' or 'gobble you up', but not *literally*"  
>She leaned into his face with a wide smile and whispered in his ear, "You're far *far* too delicious to be used for meat."

>Sunny didn't completely understand what Molly was saying. He grasped that he wasn't in physical danger, but he still didn't understand.  
>He asked, "Please... What are you going to do with me?"  
>"You're our pet now", Molly said, with a look that suggested that Sunny should already have known this.  
>"But I don't want to be your pet anymore..." Sunny pleaded in response.  
>"That's okay, darling. We wouldn't be predators if we asked for permission." Molly replied with an understanding smile.  
>Seeing the distress mounting on Sunny's face, Molly changed the subject slightly.  
>"Hey, do you remember when Marina was toying with you, and your little cock first got stiff?"  
>Sunny, suddenly aware of his continued nudity, nodded slightly, even more upset than before.  
>"Do you know what happened at that moment?", Molly coaxed.  
>Swallowing, Sunny replied, "What happened?"  
>"Well, right when your cock was getting stiff, you were so *so* embarrassed from being naked, and you even started crying, and then all of a sudden, you just went limp."  
>Sunny could remember that moment well.

>"Do you know why you went limp when all those things happened?", she smiled at him.  
>Sunny shook his head, and Molly now leaned over him, resting her body atop his chest and staring into his face.  
>She softly told him, "I was watching your face when it happened, and I could see the exact moment when your heart broke."  
>Then she whispered, "It was so beautiful."  
>Sunny began to breath hard in response to this horrifying, yet incredibly intimate, statement.  
>Molly's smile began to show a little bit of smug superiority that contrasted with her kind and gentle tone.  
>"That's why it doesn't matter whether you want to be our pet or not. You can't fight us after we've broken you like that."  
>Miss Molly was not the person Sunny had thought, that much was obvious. But the way she presented herself still made his heart ache from her apparent kindness.  
>Or perhaps she *did* care, but it was just different because she was a predator?  
>Sunny couldn't know, but he began to muster his resolve to defy her. He had to escape.

>Seeing the emotions play across his face, Molly smiled still as she calmly reached one of her tentacles down to Sunny's penis.  
>Once there, she gently touched the tip of his cock with the tip of her tentacle-arm.  
>Upon doing so, she positioned the pair of suction cups at the tip of her tentacle, one atop his urethra, and the other over his frenulum, on the bottom, just beneath his cock-head.  
>She very gently tensed both suction cups, and Sunny immediately lost is train of thought, now having the two most sensitive areas of his penis being gently nibbled by Molly's tentacle.  
>With the end of his cock suctioned onto her tentacle, Molly moved her tentacle side to side, up and down, taking Sunny's cock along for the ride.  
>She then gently whispered, "Are you going to be a good boy for me?"  
>Sunny made a face of pure agony as he realize the truth of being "broken".  
>After he'd given up that first time, feeling such extreme emotions, he felt a deep dread at the idea of trying to mount that kind of resistance again.  
>He gave everything he had to resist Marina, and now he couldn't gather himself to fight anymore...

>Seeing the conflict on his face, Molly reconsidered, "Actually, I don't think 'good boy' is good enough this time. Instead..."  
>She continued to play with his cock as she leaned in to whisper, "Beg to be my prey."  
>The demand was absolutely outrageous, yet Sunny didn't know if he'd be able to refuse her...  
>She continued to whisper, "When you do... I promise I'll gobble you up."  
>Between the whispering in his ear, the word choice, which presumed his compliance, and the promise to "reward" him by doing something like "gobbling him up", Sunny's thoughts were in chaos.  
>Finally, Molly wrapped her free tentacle around Sunny's head, forcing him to stare into her eyes as she delivered the coup de grace.  
>Precisely enunciating every whispered word very slowly, she said, "You Will Love Every Second Of It."

>Sunny's breathing was erratic. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.  
>He felt like he should resist this, but felt equally sure that he absolutely couldn't.  
>Then he sensed the oncoming up-swell of strong emotions that he so desperately wanted to avoid, and his eyes glazed over and he began to go limp again.  
>"P...Please..." Sunny said softly  
>"Please what?", Molly replied with equal softness.  
>Sunny struggled for a moment to remember what they'd been talking about, and the thing he had to give her.  
>"Please make me your prey. You can do anything you want with me. I'll... I belong to you."  
>Sunny was dead inside. He didn't want to resist. He didn't want dignity. He didn't want free will.  
>All he could think was how badly he wanted to feel every iota of shame, pain, degradation, and pleasure that this terrible goddess was offering him.

>For the first time, Molly showed Sunny her true smile, wide and sadistic.  
>All the manipulation and coaxing was stripped away to show her pure, vicious joy as she dominated her adorable prey until he was a soulless, willing husk.  
>Taking a deep breath amid her triumph, Molly reached down with her tentacle-arms and cast off her sun-dress in one smooth motion.  
>Sunny's soulless eyes drank in the sight of all that beautiful blue skin covering the curves of her breasts and stomach.  
>He also noted that below her waist, Molly's body became like that of an octopus as her galloping cluster of tentacles moved her atop his body.  
>Molly centered her body atop Sunny's pelvis, and looked down at him gleefully.  
>Manic and drunk with her own power, Molly leaned forward and grasped Sunny's face very firmly with not only her tentacle arms, but the two tentacles that protruded form her head.  
>He was trapped, staring eye to eye with Molly's face as it showed only pure viciousness and triumph.

>Then, Molly tasted her prey.  
>It was not a kiss. There was no tenderness, let alone romance.  
>Molly was a predator, staring into the terrified eyes of her next meal, and she wanted to taste the inside of his mouth.  
>She sealed Sunny's mouth with her own, and began exploring him with her unexpectedly long tongue.  
>As Sunny stared into the eyes of the creature devouring him, he could see only one thing reflected:  
>A greedy, ruthless possessiveness that screamed, "MINE MINE MINE"  
>Sunny's eyes glazed and his eyes rolled back as he accepted this.  
>He felt neither the devotion of a pet nor the scrambling obedience of a slave.  
He felt like a mouse cornered by a wolf, making the choice to throw himself into the wolf's jaws in a mad gambit to shorten his suffering.

>Where Molly's Octopus body hovered over Sunny's pelvis, he could feel something soft brushing the tip of his penis.  
>Finally breaking her not-kiss, Molly again stared into his face with manic, possessive intensity, and demanded, "Beg me to eat you alive".  
>There was no part left of Sunny left that wanted to say "no" anymore, and he immediately responded, "Please eat me alive, mistress..."  
>In one continuous motion, Molly dropped her octopus-body onto Sunny's cock, inserting him into some warm place.  
>Instantly, Sunny could feel suction-cups biting into his cock from every direction, drawing a helpless cry from him.  
>Molly then raised herself up, still attached to Sunny's cock and drawing him upward with his back arched.  
>With his back and butt lifted from the lounge, Molly swept every one of her leg tentacles underneath Sunny, binding his pelvis tightly to herself.  
>Then, the ruthless pumping began.

>Molly sat up, bouncing up and down atop Sunny as she sensuously ran her arm-tentacles all over the blue skin of her upper body.  
>Sunny heard her moan and saw her writhe atop him, and for a moment, a tiny part of his mind told him that maybe she was an angel after all.  
>But then the feeling of her pumping asserted itself.  
>Had Molly's internal suckers been fully attached to Sunny's penis, she would have been injuring him badly.  
>As it stood, the grasping suckers inside her body, combined with how they worked up and down his cock, provided a stimulation that was too intense to enjoy.  
>Sunny went mad. Desperately trying to grasp and pull and push Molly off him to save himself from the overwhelming stimulation, as animal panic overrode animal submission.  
>Molly looked down and saw this as she was pinching her nipples with her tentacle-arms, and her face again became vicious.

>She leaned forward again, this time grabbing his wrists with her tentacle-arms and pinning them above his head.  
>With her hair disheveled and her face full of wrath, Molly stared into Sunny's face as she brutally thrust down onto him, again and again.  
>He helplessly begged her to stop, or even just to go slower, and her smile only widened.  
>Eventually, she leaned forward and demanded, "Tell me who owns you." as she pumped him frantically  
>Even amid his begging, Sunny didn't have the will left to truly resist her, and he still knew the answer to this question.  
>Sunny tried to reply softly, but the stimulation turned his words into a loud cry, "You own me!"  
>For the last time, Molly leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
>"Good. Now you're going to show me how beautifully you can suffer, and then you're going to shoot every one of your little children into my mouth."

>Molly didn't wait for a reply. She didn't need one.  
>She stared deep into Sunny's eyes, and Sunny stared back.  
>He felt no fear, no resistance, nothing.  
>The thought that, "She wants to watch me suffer" carried no moral offense or revulsion.  
>He looked into Molly's eyes, feeling neither love nor devotion.  
>He felt the overwhelming stimulation, and he did not hold himself back from expressing his bodily distress with his face.  
>Because Mistress Molly wanted to watch him suffer.  
>Eventually, the raw stimulation began to feel "blurry", and became pleasurable.  
>When Sunny came, Molly arched her back and felt all over herself with her arms as she brutally milked him.  
>He felt like he was screaming, but he couldn't really hear anything.  
>Then everything went black, and Sunny awoke in his bedroom, sweating as if he'd had a night-terror, yet with his cock was as hard as iron.  
END OF SIDE STORY


End file.
